Cherry Blossom
by 450animegirl
Summary: Everyone loves Rolling Bubbles and Powered Buttercup but always leaves out Blossom until Someone comes around from rrbz and they fall in love and more
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Powerpuff Girls Z

Note: Their 17 here

Chapter one Begining

Momoko stared out the window. Everyone loves Miyako and Karou but never notices a year ago she was with Dexter but he broke her heart saying science is more important

Blossom's point of view

"Momoko!" says a familiar voice

I turn around to see Karou and Miyako.

"What's up?' I ask Karou responds with showing me a letter from my secret admire. "It's probably Dexter." Miyako says. "It can't be he would of put his name on it" I say while i grab the letter my belt blinks. "What is it Professor?" asks Karou. He responds with The Rowdyruff Boys are causing trouble at a near by college. In a instant we transform and head to the college.

Bricks point of view

Butch spay-painting on the wall loser while Boomer is attack the Police trying to stop him. I watching for Blossom waiting for her. Finally they come i fly up and make Blossom chase me to a forrest.

"I'm going to kill you!" She says while i keep taunting her. I finnaly stop at a hamock under cherry blossoms. "What the hell are trying to do?" she asks me. I walk up to her and slick her hair back and put a cherry blossom in her hair then i whisper. "Meet me here at 8" After i see her blush I leave.

BLOSSOM'S POINT OF VIEW

I stood there blushing madly after Brick said meet me at 8. I shook my head and left to see Bubbles and Buttercup chased Butch and Boomer off.

"What happened to you?"Buttercup asks

"Nothing" I say while i de-transform.

At 8 I fly to The place where Brick told me to see him.

BRICK POINT OF VIEW

I got dressed up in a tux for Blossom I finally see her flying and lands in-front of me …...showtime


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Thanks for the nice review cool as chik \( ^ -^)/

Disclaimer: I do not own PPGZ

WARNING slight lemon for those who are younger than 8(i don't know how young kids read this

^ ^"

Bricks pov

I set up a table under the stars I wanted it to be perfect for Blossom ever since we were kids i had a crush on her this was the night i was going to tell her since she is not with Dexter anymore. I pull out the chair for her and i sit down across from her. She is in her original powerpuff girls clothes that the professor sewed to make bigger.

"What is all this" Blossom asked

I smile at her and say "Do you remember when we first met?" Blossom looks up it has been more then 10 years since we knew each other but the fighting never changed. "Mojo Jojo created you guys to destroy us we beat you" Blossom laughed then said "Because we kissed you" "But Him brought us back!" I add "Yeah it was hell but humiliation won we beat you again, then again with Princess and again with Bubbles under cover and..." I cut her off to cut to the chase "I love you Blossom!" I say staring at her softly.

BLOSSOM POV

"You...what?" I whisper softly, I heard him right I know he said he loved me how? Brick leans over to me and kisses me. I blush madly and kiss him back then he looks at me again and says He loves me again and leaves. I sit there and think about that kiss and when i will see him again. I get up and fly back to my house and Professor is watching the news of what happened earlier with the Rowdyruff Boys. "It's been more than 10 years and they never mature!" Professor says. I try to walk past him fast before he banishes me to see Brick but it was to late. "Unless it is to save the day please tell me your not seeing him" I know i always tell the truth but this time i won't though I suck at lying "Err. no professor" I say quickly. " Are you sure? Then where we you?" He asks "Coffee shop. Yeah i was studying!" I say then i try to walk again then I lose at the lying game. "Really then how come you don't have any books?" Professor says. "I don't want you seeing them again they will ruin your grades and can't be a superhero lawyer can you?" I look at him sadly and i fly up stairs and go into my old room when i shared a bed with my sisters. "Momoko?" Miyako asks "What' wrong" I lift up my face but luckily i wasn't crying. "You know you can't see Boomer again right?" Miyako nods "I heard Professor's lecture 2 months ago" I look at her and slight smile goes to my face "A Lot of stuff can go pass professor huh Bubbles" I only call Miyako bubbles at home because that was her name when we were born we only got Momoko,Kaoru and Miyako so we can live like normal kids when our city grew. Bubbles laughed "Well I guess you like Brick huh?" I shyly nod and look away In the other way i hear a high pitch squeal that was super-quiet but to our excellent ears for sound God! Me and Bubbles go to Buttercup's room and Butch is on the other side of the window arm wrestling in one arm and in the other they're thumb wrestling. "HA I WON BUTTERCUP PAY Up!"

"NO WAY I WON IN THE THUMB WRESTLING!"

Bubbles breaks the fighting by saying "What the hell are you two doing"

"Looks to me these lovebirds playing each other let me guess Butch bet if he won you had to kiss him just to make Karou mad and if Karou won you had to leave her alone though i can tell Karou doesn't mind kissing you" I say while i raise my eyebrow as i watch to red faces look at me because i was right. "...B...Momoko" Karou says before she fast kisses Butch then says"now leave" while she closes the window and looks at me "WHAT THE HELL Blossom!" Bubbles pets her head "Buttercup but this picture proves it" The picture had a Butch and a heart around it that she drew when we were attending Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. "That was years ago! you have know proof of it now!" Buttercup says. I lift up a writing assignment we had to right an superhero story and Buttercup wrote about a hero named Butch that had black hair ,cute green eyes,and Green clothes. Buttercup blushes "that could be anybody! now leave my room!" Buttercup yells.

We leave and giggle "Well I got to go to sleep" say Bubbles with a yawn. "Yeah night" I say and i lay down in my bed and sleep

I'm in a flower field Brick laying next to me he gets up and says "I know how to wake up a Princess" and kisses me i kiss him back and we make-out then we start taking each others clothes then we appear in my bedroom. I'm moaning Brick and right before i get any louder i wake-up in my room...alone. "Some-ones up" I hear from the side of my bed and i scream at Brick standing in the corner of my room. Then I whisper "Brick your not a vampire don't you i don't know SLEEP" Brick smirks then flies over next to me and brushes the hair out of my face "My Princess" he says then he slowly comes towards my mouth to kiss me. MY DREAM i'm a bit scared but i can't help leaning into him but Brick stops when he hears footsteps "I'll hide in the closet" I wanted to argue but no time to waste. "I heard screaming" professor says. "Nothing! Just a nightmare" still losing at the lying game. Professor talks to me and leaves, Brick is holding one of my bras. "Brick get out!" I whisper. He pats my head and says I love you and leaves.

Sorry for the wait I will post the next on ASAP


	3. Chapter 3

BLOSSOMS P.O.V

It's been a year since me and Brick were dating, every Friday a new adventure with him: One day we flew to the moon for a picnic another the jungle, well the jungle part of the zoo. I am more happy than I was with Dexter. I was walking home from the grocery store and professor was in the kitchen working on an experiment, I help him until he falls asleep and I sneak out to Brick's House and in the front yard Butch and Buttercup are having a contest of who can throw the farthest. "Hey Love Birds" I say to them and Buttercup and Butch's faces turn a bright red and yell at me shut up. I laugh and say it's true and walk into the house and Boomer and Bubbles are passed out on the couch on top of each other. Brick is sitting at a table drawing something I lean down and kiss him on the cheek and quickly Brick covers the Book and he looks at me. "Hey blossom" Brick says I smile and ask if he is ready to go. He looks at Bubbles and Boomer and has a better idea.

Bricks POV

Me and Blossom are caring Boomer while I got my brother and Buttercup to carry Bubbles I had a great Idea for them after talking Blossom to geting to a movie theater without paying I put Bubbles in the front row of the theater and I know the monster will pop out any second now with 3D glasses and Boomer in a educational movie about birth of animals. The girls record Boomers reaction while we do the same to Bubbles. I hear the screen scream Bubbles gets up and make the loudest sound I ever heard waking Boomer who need to be punched to be waked up since he is such a heavy sleeper. He gets up and and sees a Whale give birth and the blood drains from his face and realises he is straped with Ice thanks to blossom to the chair and burns them off and flys out to the get Bubbles and to vomit.

I run to Blossom who is laughing and still freting over doing this I kiss her and then we fly out as fast as we can before the blues try to kill us.

Boomer POV

An hour passed by and I can't help but to always think about the whale giving birth, more important is finding by Brothers so I can kill them for what they did to Bubbles I already bad enough me but Bubbles who I have to carry on my back because she is that traumatized from that movie. After another 10 minutes past by Butch, Blossom, Brick, and Buttercup are swimming in a river half of the river is frozen and Blossom is showing Brick how to ice skate and Buttercup and Butch are racing on the other side which is warmer. I set bubbles down near the river and melt the ice and Blossom quickly flies away from the water while Brick falls in. I push Buttercup and Butch together and the kiss and I watch as both of there faces go red. "What the hell Boomer!" my brothers and Buttercup shout. I smirk at them and tell Blossom to watch Bubbles I'll be back.

Blossoms POV

I am helping with Brick's wet clothes by squeezing out the water from his jacket it dries quickly and Brick who is still shirt since his shirt didn't dry he pulls me into his chest and zips the jacket so were both in it. I look at his and my face is a slight pink and I kiss him. Buttercup who is sitting next to Bubbles who woke up and we see boomer is back and with water bottles. Brick looks at me and gives me a smirk and I look at the bottles that have no idea what is in the bottles but it can't be water. "Yo Boomer throw me two!" Yells Brick. Boomer throws two and grabs Bubbles and sets her on the truck and gives her a bottle. Buttercup and Butch both know what they are and only me and Bubbles are confused. Brick hands be a bottle and I hesitate and drink in all down and my chest burns slightly and my face turns red. "This is alcohol!" Bubbles who already drank hers says the same thing and the others laugh at us. Buttercup is going down on all the bottles and is the first one to be drunk then Butch. Brick drinks some on his own and I notice I was still drinking another one I throw it away from me and and place my face into Bricks chest and I fell his arm wrap around me. "Lets make-out" he says to me and I turn around and see that the drunkies have already figured that out even Butch and Buttercup. I look back at Brick who is waiting for my answer. I guess it wouldn't hurt so I kiss him softly and he slides his hands up my shirt and I blush It goes on for a while until me and him fall asleep near the river. When I woke up I was in my bed.


	4. UPDATE 513

Hey guys, I havent posted anything for over a year and it's time to get back into the writing world

This week you should see a new chapter

Also I will post a new story that was on my wattpad page  7119448-apoclapse#.UYcafsqXmSo

So Lets look forward to the future!

450animegirl


	5. Chapter 5

I look around and I'm in my old room with my sisters. "Buttercup? Bubbles? Wake up!" Buttercup groans and rolls over. "My head hurts..." Bubbles opens her eyes and looks at the door. "Morning professor..." she mumbles. I look over to the door and the professor is bringing us tea. "Morning Girls!" Professor says. "Tea might make you feel better." He says setting the tray down. "Where's Brick?" I ask before being punched in the back by Buttercup look at me to shut up. "Brick? What are you talking about" Professor says. I look foward and I see Brick in the closet watching me. "We were in a fight they were robbing a bank where are they?" I ask again still looking at the closet. "They must of gotten away Blossom, I'm sure you can get them later." I nod slowly and decide to sit up. "Now here is your tea" Professor says setting down a tray. "Stop pushing me...Let go...HEY!" I feel shivers down my back as Brick, Boomer, and Butch fall out of our closet. "Darn..." Bubbles says sitting up. "What are they doing here" Professor says. "Professor I..." "Blossom I told you about this..." Professor says. "But I want to be with him!" I say raising my voice. "I know it's against your rules but he isn't that bad Professor." "You still live in my house, you're only 17 you can't live on your own yet, so you will still follow my rules." "Oh yeah?" I get and grab some clothes from the closet and a shove it in a bag quickly. "Brick lets go." I say grabbing his hand. "I DON'T HAVE TO LIVE HERE!" I yell and Brick and I fly away.

While flying Brick looks at me a number of times. "WHAT?" I yell. "Woah don't yell at me but where are we going and you know they are going to follow us right?" I turn around and check if they are already there. "I'm not going back," I say before I decide to fall back getting close to the ground before I flip and land on the ground. "any ideas?" I say "We're going to be together for a while"

Brick's P.O.V

I look at Blossom who is sitting there twirling her hair. "Follow me." I say before flying fast away. Blossom follows be quickly before we find this abandoned small apartment sized house. "It's gonna need work but we are far away from Townsville, really far" Blossom nods "Lets go buy somethings then" We walk around and we crash into this little girl. "Sorry." The girl says. "It's alright where's your parents?" The girl looks down. "There at home I playing with my friend, I'm rolling Bubbles!" She shouts. The other girl comes up and yells "I'm Powered Buttercup I'm strong!" Blossom giggles a little. "And where's Hyper Blossom." Both of the girls give blank faces. "She's alright but I don't want to be her!" The yell. "I look at Blossom who makes a sad face before covering it up with a smile. "We go on you guys." Blossom says. The girls nod and then run away. "We should start work on the house." Blossom says sad. I lean over and put my arm around her. "Your still and always will be my favorite." Blossom smiles and kisses me.


End file.
